


He's a Natural Disaster

by Moth_lantern_101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angry Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Daddy Issues, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret and Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Family Issues, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, High School, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mommy Issues, Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Panic Attacks, Parent Kristen Rosales Watson, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Past Relationship(s), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Teenage Drama, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth_lantern_101/pseuds/Moth_lantern_101
Summary: It was like a natural disaster. He could've been a hurricane. A typhoon, an earthquake, anything really. He was a bloody fucking natural disaster of emotions. He was Tommy fucking Watson. He was his mothers son. He was no Soot. No he was no son of his father.---------------Tommy Watson is tired of his dysfunctional family and feeling left alone. Phil practically neglecting him, difficult brothers and his mother only sees him on weekends. He wants something of his own. He does get it, a friend group turned to a found family during one summer, his true colors pouring out but at what cost? Hanging around people his brothers despise but he's his own person. His family wants the old Tommy back but he's long gone. His eyes weren't supposed to be this tired at the start of high school.High school wasn't supposed to be this hard.FIRST AO3 FIC.[Sally the Salmon and Friend the Sheep are also in here and planning on having them.play a rather important part]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Eret & Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Darryl Noveschosch, Niki | Nihachu & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 356





	1. Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, criticism and tips are greatly appreciated! TW in case, mentions of old sh scars, yelling, toxic behavior(?)

**Chapter one**  
**_Natural disaster_ **

**_"What the fuck am I doing? Why am I doing this? Actually. God gave me rights for a reason. Fuck it all."_ **

Tommy hissed at himself, glaring at the roof of the house he was currently climbing out of. The wind howled in his ears, rippling and clawing at his red, orange and white hoodie and denim jeans. He nearly slipped because of how worn out his vans were, doodles and stitches across the checkered fabric. He had gotten into an argument earlier with Phil and the twins. Something about his friend group being a 'bad influence' on him.

He called complete utter bullshit. His friends were the absolute best thing that ever happened to the freshman boy. They were his new family after his biological one became even more and more dysfunctional. They gave him new memories to cherish and new experiences yet he couldn't stop replaying the argument in his head, he wanted to scream. But he couldn't. It was like he was suffocating.

He could never let it all out. He couldn't take off the cap of the bottle that was nearly overflowing with his tears. He couldn't play any of the new memories he oh so cherished. He had no power. Instead all he could do was let it replay over and over like a never ending movie.

_"Theseus come and sit down. We need to have a talk." Philza's voice was stern and thinly lined with concern. He used his full name and that was a sign that you were going to get scolded._

_He was sitting at the kitchen table that was made out of spruce wood, his calloused hands neatly folded. He wasn't wearing his signature green and white bucket hat today. He often wore that stupid little thing but now without the hat, you could see his messy golden blonde hair that framed his tired face. He wore a gray shirt with black sweats and brown sandals with golden buckles on them for some odd fashion statement reason._

_His old tired sky blue eyes holding worry. Was it worry? Or was it exhaustion? Or was it both?_

_Tommy on the other hand had finally crawled out of his room to get a fruit punch Gatorade from the fridge seeing as it was all they had that he would drink or eat for now, doing stacks of homework that seemed impossible to complete with his short attention span and temper, messed up sleep schedule, his need to be given attention and his teachers ability to not be able to explain anything properly. He had thrown a tantrum in his room because of that._

_He looked over from the fridge that he was now closing, the plastic red bottle in hand. "Yeah sure, what's up old man?" He asked, taking a seat next to Phil, his shoulders tensing up and he silently panicked. He didn't like panicking. He hated the feeling. Make it stop. Please..._

_"Tommy I just want the best for you, you know that right?" Phil said softly now, worry now flashing across his face as he looked at his son. Tommy nodded in response, holding in his breath. He also didn't like it when Phil acted all serious. He couldn't handle him being like that._

_To be honest it scared him. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to express himself. Maybe that's why Tommy always kept to himself around his family. As a way to deal with it I suppose. He was fidgeting with his fingers now, cracking them not so discreetly because of the loud popping sound of the bones as he put pressure on his long slender and bandaged fingers._

_"You've been acting differently ever since you started high school. I just want my old Toms back." Here we go again. He was sick and fed up with his dad and his brothers saying he's changed, he's not the same or that they want the old Tommy back. He hated his old self. Yet they loved him. Couldn't they just love the new him? The real him? Was that asking too much? Too difficult? Or did he have to live with the fact that they preferred the Tommy that did anything to please them and ignored his own desires and needs, that lied to himself day and night and almost lost himself because of the lying._

_"Tommy, your grades have been slipping again and the teachers have been also telling me you've been acting up in class. What's up with that buddy?" Stop acting so nice. Stop being a hoax. Don't use that fake tone with him. He wanted to tell his dad everything. That he couldn't focus, he couldn't stay still, he couldn't stop his mind from jumping from one train of thought to another. It was exhausting at times._

_He wanted to tell him that he struggled to keep up with the work. He would sometimes even cry out of frustration if he couldn't get the work that the teacher didn't really explain. That he had messed up his sleep schedule. He was both physically and mentally tired and drained all the fucking time._

_He wanted to tell him he would cry in the bathroom stalls when he couldn't hear his thoughts or feel so fucking uncomfortable in his own skin and wanted it all to stop for a second so he could breathe, he could collect his intrusive thoughts and put it all away._

_But he didn't. He couldn't. He was suffocating again. He was drowning himself with his false excuses, being such a shit hypocrite. Instead all he did was shrug his shoulders and stayed quiet. Always so quiet when it came to serious topics. Pathetic, he thought to himself._

_"I don't want you hanging around those boys anymore. They're not good for you. They're a bad influence. I think it's best if you stop being friends with them. They're older than you Toms. You need friends your age. Not sophomores." He said slowly as if Tommy couldn't understand the utter bullshit his father just spat out. Tommy felt his blood run cold._

_He was fucking furious at the suggestion._

_"W-What?!" He choked out, nearly laughing. Did Phil really try to tell him what's best for him? Some absurd bullshit? Tommy tried to laugh it off, it would've been a funny joke given under different circumstances. "You- what- are you trying to tell me who and not to hang out with? You're joking right?" He managed to not scream. How? He felt so insulted. They were his friends._

_His new family._

_He'll be damned if Phil tries to take that one thing that keeps him sane away._

_"Does it look like I'm joking?" No. He doesn't. Fucking. Asshole._

_"No?" He replied meekly. God he hated his voice. Speak your mind. Tell him everything, his brain screamed at him, tell him your problems and make him be a good dad!_

_"Then there's your answer. This is for your own good Theseus. You can't risk your future because of some boys that are bad for you! It hurts me to see you like setting yourself up for failure." Oh my god. Was- was he trying to gaslight him? Tommy had recently learned what gaslighting was thanks to Dream. His failed parents manipulated him a lot until he finally realized the signs and made sure his friends- no his family were also aware and not to fall victim._

_Tommy had realized his own dad and brothers did it to him when Dream explained what gaslighting meant. He cried that day, sobbing into Dreams shoulders as the boy offered sweet words and reassurances that he knew that he meant. His family was meant to keep him safe not hurt him. It was fine. Why? Because he replaced them with his real one. One that he found._

_Dream was always true to his word. He trusted him more than Wilbur and Techno._

_Dream was his brother along with Tubbo. Then after some time, he became more self aware on his own. He realized that his fidgeting and difficulty to learn was normal, it was probably ADHD but Phil refused to take him to a doctor to get properly diagnosed saying that he was just making it up, only Techno could have ADHD, his little habits were called stimming, he had insomnia. He realized he could be normal._

_"What the fuck Dad?! No seriously what the fuck makes you think that you have a right to tell me who I can't be friends with?" Tommy hissed in a low voice, getting defensive and crossed his arms, getting up from the old wooden chair that let out a creak as he did so._

_"Don't you ever talk to me like that Theseus! I am your father, I should know what's best for you." Phil argued back, starting to get angry now. He never had the patience for him. But he always had patience with Techno and Wil, what was so different about him? Did he do something wrong? He only wanted to make his dad proud of him and happy. Yet here he was, arguing with him about his choices._

_"But no you don't! You barely know jack SHIT about me Dad. Do you know that I have what it takes to make my way to being the volleyball captain? Do you know my most recent games? You would if you paid more attention to me." His voice was strained now, barely holding back on how loud he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream so loud like bloody murder. He didn't. He'd keep it all in until he was ready. Not yet. "You're my son Theseus, I'm your father and you'll listen to me. I don't want you with those friends of yours anymore." He was yelling now._

_Why did it always end up like this? They always argued. He couldn't have a normal conversation with his father. He wanted his mom. He'd have to wait for the weekend however. He used to wonder why his parents divorced. But now he could see why his mother left him. "This is about what you want. Not me. You never ask what I want. It's all about you or Techno. Or Wilbur!" His voice held such venom, obvious hatred for the names that slipped his tongue._

_Then a loud bang echoed in such a tense atmosphere. Phil slammed his hands against the table, glaring at his youngest son. "Don't ever talk back to me Theseus. Go to your room. You're grounded." His voice wavered, much more quiet now compared to the volume he was yelling at mere seconds ago._

_"I fucking hate you." Tommy spat out before rushing out of the kitchen, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He passed the twins who looked at him, holding back laughter. They always found the arguments that resulted in him getting grounded very amusing._  
_He made a face at them that made them stop giggling once they saw tears in his eyes. They never saw him cry anymore. He hadn't cried in front of them for years..._

Now here he was, jumping off of the rooftop onto the bumpy green grass. He glanced at his phone screen, looking at the messages he had sent in his family group chat.

**Chaotic Hell**

**Raccoon boy:** ik you're all awake. do you guys rhink we can all meet up at the 7/11 and hang out? Pls? I got into another argument with myndad again.

 **Smiley clay bitch** : AAAA bet. I'll pick you up rq.

 **Colorblind sleeping beauty:** Dreamie can you buy me a slushie plz?

 **Smiley clay bitch:** ofc babe ❤❤ mwah

 **Colorblind sleeping beauty:** <3 ilyyy

 **Superior Miner:** Ew. PDA. That's my brother you colorblind queen bee.

 **Allergic to water:** Drista I'll buy you fun dip if you share the hw answers w/me

 **Superior Miner:** triple it and you got yourself a deal

 **Allergic to water:** fucking fine. Bet.

 **Blew up:** Tommy ill bug you a d in ut if it'll helo you feel better :((

 **Raccoon boy:** Thanks tubbo :)

 **Dad Nook:** You wanna stay at my place tonight Tommy?

 **Raccoon boy:** nah its fine Big S.

 **Muffin addict:** Dont worry Tommy. You have us!

 **Puff bar momma:** I'm picking up Purpled, Sammie boy and Quackie rn as we speak.

 **Lighter bitch:** We're here for you man. Fuck your dad btw. He sucks ass.

 **Smiley clay bitch:** You have us now, Toms <3

**Read by Puff bar momma, Muffin addict, blew up, 5+ at 4:20 am**

Tommy smiled reading the texts. He wasn't alone anymore. He had people who cared for him. Why couldn't Phil see that?

He sat down on the sidewalk, rubbing his eyes. He had taken a 3 hour long nap earlier before starting homework. Sleep was catching up to him again. Why was he so tired? He was barely turning 15 in a few months yet everything weighed him down.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Life wasn't fair and that's how it always will be. Can't he stop being tired? Will the unnecessary amount of sleep be enough? Will he- His train of thought came to a stop when he heard the sounds of a car coming to a halt in front of him. He didn't hear it down the street, too lost in his own head. The streetlights provided him sight in the dark skies that clouded over him, the car and it's passengers illuminating under the soft yellow lights.

Drista was in the backseat with her brothers, Tubbo and Ranboo. She had the window seat that faced Tommy. Dream was in the driver's seat, wearing sunglasses for some odd reason despite the ungodly hour. He wore the stupid green varsity jacket that he slapped patches onto them, having them stitched on to make sure they would never fall off, a pair of black jeans and converse shoes.

Drista poked her head out, a grin on her tanned and freckled face, a neon green and pink bandaid on her nose "Come on child! We have a 7/11 to raid." She eagerly said in a comfortable tone. She wore a yellow top with a green jacket, what's it with these kids and green, jeans and boots. He noticed 4 necklaces, a disc one, a bee, a tiny notebook and a purple sword. Their friendship necklaces. She always had them on her person.

Tommy flipped off Drista who returned the gesture, but they knew they were joking as Tommy had a grin on his tired face too. "God you look like shit Tomsie boy." Tubbo giggled, lifting his leg up to annoy his brother. He wore a graphic t-shirt, a plaid button up with some old worn out and ripped pants and mismatched vans. Either that was on purpose or on accident. Considering the fact it was Tubbo, he couldn't quite tell.

"Oh definitely." Ranboo agreed, barely leaning over to poke the back of his blonde head. He wore a white and black button up, a black undershirt, white pants with black pockets and black shoes.

Tommy smacked his hand, nearly screeching "Oi! Bitch asses, I look better than you fucks all combined!" He retorted causing his friends to erupt in fits of giggles and chuckles. "Oh absolutely child." Dream said ruffling the blonde's soft and already messy hair. Tommy smiled, allowing Dream to do so. He was such a nice older brother figure.

Better than his biological ones.

Dream started to drive again, taking a very familiar route to the 7/11. The boy couldn't even imagine counting the number of times he's gone out with his friends to their usual hang out spot. He was playing music too that set the mood. Tongue Tied by Grouplove. The little found family loved playing that song when they met up, the tune playing softly as they joked and talked. The clock in the car read 5:30 now.

The four teenagers talked and laughed as they headed down the road. "-No I'm serious that the bitch is a fucking furry!" Tommy howled with laughter, talking about Fundy who was Dreams ex, causing Dream to wheeze. Thankfully, he had finally parked at the 7/11 so he wouldn't crash the car this time. He couldn't stop wheezing, putting his head down and his body shook with laughter.

This made the other three laugh even harder, clutching their sides. Drista was the first one to calm down, snickering as she opened the car door with an 'oomph' and nearly tripped.

She let out a relieved sigh, pulling her long blonde and somewhat dyed hair back with her paint stained hands. Ranboo scrambled to get out next, shoving Tubbo who also attempted to get out at the same time. He screamed in protest when the taller one kicked him back into the corner to get out. Ranboo smirked, stretching his long limbs in the parking lot, groaning because of being cramped between his siblings.

Tubbo complained about how it was 'harassment' and that 'his lawyers would contact them' as he dramatically crawled out of the car and fell on the floor. Dream scoffed at his youngest brother's actions, turning off the car and the remaining two got out. The air was crisp and cold much to their delight.

"Where are the others? I figured they would be here before us." Ranboo mumbled, glancing at the brightly lit up store in front of him. Dream shrugged in response, checking his phone to see if he missed any messages. "Speak of the devil, your boyfriend and our friends are here Dreamie boy." Drista said, punching her brother's arm and gestured to the jeep, BMW and Toyota that pulled up.

George was the one who stepped out of the BMW along with Sapnap who was spewing a long string of curse words, Karl giggling like crazy, Ponk scoffing and rolling his eyes with a smirk and Bad was getting riled up, repeating language in a shrill impatient voice. Meanwhile Puffy stepped out of the Jeep, her fluffy rainbow hair bouncing with each step, Sam grinning at the others, Purpled waving to his friends eagerly and Quackity blew a kiss to his boyfriends. From the Toyota, Skeppy and Punz were screaming at each other about some little silly topic. They were all here. Just for him.

It made his heart swell knowing that they made time for him. He smiled at the thought. "Tommyyyy, my man! Snacks first or bitch about your dad first?" Sapnap approached him, throwing a comforting arm around his shoulders, the smell of smoke and cinnamon calming him.

An odd but relieving scent. "I'm starving bitch. Fetch me food you peasants!" Tommy cackled, a grin on his friend's face. Yet he could tell they were worried. They knew that the boy masked his pain with laughter and false joy and it hurt their hearts to see the boy they came to care for torture himself like that.

"Of course your highness, whatever you say your highness." Sapnap replied in an incredibly high pitched and shrill voice causing the blonde to laugh even more. He patted his back to reassure him before he called some of his friends to go in the store with him, probably to torment whatever poor worker that had the shift that ungodly morning. A majority of the workers knew them by name.

"Hey Big S!" Tommy said, once he noticed Sam staring at him. The green haired boy who held his arms out without saying a word to him and the blonde immediately rushed towards him.

Whatever tension left in Tommy's body melted away in the warm and safe hug. Sam always gave him the best hugs. Feeling warm, safe,secure and overall, gentle. "Sorry about your old man, Tommy." Sam mumbled, apologizing for some reason when he pulled away from his embrace. He wanted to take the boy away from his dysfunctional family. "It's not your fault Sam." He replied, grinning at him, showing off his braces. Meanwhile, Drista was talking to Ponk and Puffy about setting off fireworks during lunch. Skeppy and Bad were holding hands while having a light conversation, smiling at each other.

George and Dream were flirting and resulted in Dream picking up George who laughed as his boyfriend kissed him all over his face. Ew romance.

The first one to walk out of the building, surprisingly unevascathed, was Tubbo who held plastic packages of what appeared to be donuts glazed and powdered donuts. "Tommy! Catch." Tubbo yelled, tossing one of the packages to his best friend who thankfully caught them.

You could see in the background, in the 7/11, Sapnap arguing with Purpled about the now broken hot dog machine, Quackity with a armful of chips, same with Karl but instead with monsters, the two staring at their boyfriend, whispering to each other and grinning. Then Dream went in to buy George the slushie he had promised. Then they all came out, holding the promised food and refreshments.

"Here you go, love." Dream said handing the brunette a blue slushie, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Do you guys think we can hang out near the woods?" Tommy asked, pointing to the edge of the woods near them. It was a convenient place for the teenagers to go run amok and there was even a bridge over a lake that they went to every day of summer.

It was bliss for them when they screamed in glee and jumped off of the bridge and into the lake when dared to. Swimming around in the cool water, laughing and enjoying themselves and after they would dry off and eat food that Puffy or Sam packed. Sometimes even Quackity brought food.

Slowly but surely the group of teenagers made their way to the edge of the woods, laughing and being teens. This went on for a while until finally someone brought up the topic that led them all here "What did your dad do this time Toms?" Puffy had asked. It was a joke in their family friend group that Puffy was the mom and Sam was the dad despite the two never having anything more than platonic love for each other. That and the fact Puffy was a lesbian and dating Niki, Nihachu Wistaken. She was honestly a very pleasant, sweet and pretty girl.

Tommy groaned, feeling the tears threatening to prick his eyes yet again as he began to explain. "That asshole made me sit down at the table with him the second I got out of my room. Spewed some shit about how you guys are a bad influence on me and shit." Sapnap snorted at this, apologizing immediately. He found it funny because Tommy would've been more a bad influence than any of them. "And said that I was setting myself up for failure just by being around you lot." Some of them had a surprised and shocked look on their faces. Philza Soot, the nice man with a kind smile said that about them? Then again after Tommy talked about his issues with his father with them, it was clear to not judge a book by its cover because Phil wasn't the best dad everyone assumed him to be. Everyone here hated Phil actually.

Tommy walked down the familiar path that led them to the old bridge. He walked steadily on a log near the path and got knocked over by Drista who snickered at him and Tommy stuck his tongue out at her. "And then I said that he couldn't tell me who the fuck I could and couldn't hang out with, you know?" He continued, leaves lying on the dirt ground crunching underneath the worn out soles of his shoes.

"Then yelled at me because I cussed and apparently fucking disrespected him by sayin' it was all that he wanted, not me. It's always 'bout Wilbur or Techno." He sighed, his voice frail, weak and tired, his vision getting blurry by all the tears that were in his eyes now. Puffy hugged the boy as they all continued to walk down the worn out dirt path and patiently waited for him to get it all out.

"Went up to my room and Techno and Wilbur were laughin' at me because I got grounded." He muttered, furiously wiping his tears that began to slip. "I just want him to be a good dad for once." They finally reached the old bridge, the wooden bridge being painted a deep shade of red and the wires and metal being painted a dark blue. Underneath was a lake that seemed beautiful no matter the hour. The cold crisp wind was getting warmer now as the sun threatened to rise.

"I want to scream and yell but I can't." His voice cracked and Puffy held him closer as they sat against the rails of the bridge. "It's going to be ok. You'll be able to let it all out eventually. I don't know when, maybe now, maybe later but don't worry. You're going to be ok." Puffy said, letting the boy lean against her shoulder and silently cry. Everyone offered words of comfort that he accepted with pleasure. "I'll fight your dad Tommy!" Tubbo piped up, cheerfully in hopes to make his best friend crack a smile. And it did, the younger started laughing and smiling. "God Tubbo, what the hell are you gonna do with your height?" He asked and everyone laughed at that.

"I'll headbut him! Hard enough to put him in a coma." Dream sounded like a tea kettle again at this point, Sapnap crying and shaking against his best friend, their faces red. "I'm serious." Tubbo complained, dramatically dropping himself onto Tommy's lap and raised a hand to flip them all of. You could see on his wrist faded scars but a majority of them hidden by kandi bracelets.

He had a red and white bracelet with a disc charm, a green, white and black one with what appeared to be a charm that was a fork or a trident, a black, white and yellow one with a notebook and quill charm and a purple, black and white one with a sword charm.

"Of course you are Tubs." Puffy hummed, reaching over to pat the brunette on the head and smiled warmly at her. "Speaking of tubs, is anyone else craving a really huge tub of ice cream?" She asked, tilting her head, glancing at her friends which some of them nodded.  
"And speaking of water, I think I'm gonna jump in." Quackity said suddenly, eyeing the large body of water beneath them. "Literally no one said shit about water-" Ranboo began but then the self proclaimed parents of the group cut him off. "Let's not!" Sam, Puffy and Bad said immediately but it didn't help that the others chanted for him to do it and dared him to do it.

Soon enough Quackity had taken off his sweater, jeans and socks, climbing over the railings. The air was still somewhat cold and it was guaranteed the water was freezing but no one told him that. Quackity was running off of the built up adrenaline, sugar and lack of sleep in 2 days if you looked at his actions in the past 3 days.

"You look hot as always babes!" Sapnap encouraged his boyfriend and Karl complimented him "Yeah, nice ass!" Because of that it caused Drista and Purpled to fall into fits of laughter, their stomachs hurting. At this rate they might throw up on accident. Tommy pretended to gag which made Skeppy chuckle at. "Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump!" A majority of them continued to egg him on, cheering and grinning when he stood on the rails, looking down at the lake.

Quackity turned around, winked at his boyfriends before leaning back and falling. He felt exhilaration and it didn't die down after he hit the freezing cold water. He screamed with what was mixed with elation and realization that he was shivering cold. It pricked against his warm skin like daggers but it was amazing. He yelled up at them, fists raised and he laughed. Pure pleasant laughter.

Soon enough, someone else came falling down. Then another. And more. Half of their friend group had readied themselves to jump down as well. Sapnap first, screaming at the water temperature and jumping into his boyfriend's arms, then Dream and George, they gasped and clinged onto each other with George shoving him under the water but rested in Dream carrying him on his shoulders as soon as possible. Then it was Skeppy who immediately crawled out of the water, shivering and went running to Bad to whine. Then surprisingly Sam went in too.

But they're considering the fact that they're all teenagers, they do impulsive shit. Sam cackled in an attempt to not let the freezing water get to him. What a hypocrite, telling Quackity not to earlier but look at him now. He had Quackity on his shoulders, competing against Sapnap and George in a game of chicken. Halfway through the game, an eager Tubbo and an indecisive Ponk who made up his mind quickly at the last second, jumped down, splashing the others.

Chaos ensued from there, Sam dropping Quackity who screeched and dragged Ponk around, a fond smile on his face. George and Tubbk wrestled with Dream. Meanwhile Sapnap grabbed Quackity, kissing him now.

Just teenagers being teenagers.

However the rest of them were listening in on the yelling and arguing down below. Drista with her head on Ranboo's lap who gently braided her hair and the two bickered. Punz was talking to Purpled about ripping off some students and teachers, something that was a little business of theirs. Karl was making fun of a shivering Skeppy who was getting angry now. Bad had left to go get towels left behind in the car. The fact that they had towels and spare clothes in case speaks volumes about the daily chaos they all get into.

And then there was Puffy and Tommy. Tommy was standing on one of the bigger pieces of the bridge, staring down at his friends. The voices jeered at him again. Saying how he could easily be replaced. How he was no fun. That Tubbo would get hurt if he wasn't there. Please. Not this again, he thought to himself and began to panic. He couldn't breathe, he wanted to scream, why didn't he feel like himself? His body felt wrong as the thoughts continued to flood his head. His breathing quickened and shortened as he spaced out. _What if Dream suddenly hated him? What if Techno and Wilbur's twisted truth got to him? What if-_ Then Puffy's voice broke him from his train of thought that would've crashed and ended up in him crying again. Oh look. He was about to anyways. Her hand was set on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall into the cold water.

_**"You can scream now." She whispered quietly. He gasped in realization, his eyes wide.** _

_**And finally, oh god finally, he could take off the cork of the bottle that carried all his emotions he's been stuffing in there. Everything paused. It gave him relief. A sense of security. He could have control over this. This is what he wanted to control and let out in this perfect moment. Every tear he's had to hold back. Every hurtful comment. Every comparison that hurt his pride. Every moment he wanted to sleep but couldn't. Every fucking excuse thrown in his way. Every time he was mocked. Every rude and unfair joke directed towards him. Every emotion he had to shove away. Every scream he wanted to let out.** _

_**It was like a natural disaster. He could've been a hurricane. A typhoon, an earthquake, anything really. He was a bloody fucking natural disaster of emotions. He was Tommy fucking Watson. He was his mothers son. He was no Soot. No he was no son of his father.** _

_**He took in a deep breath, awaiting this very moment. And he let out a rippling and loud scream. Tears overflowed as he continued to pour out every single goddamn emotion into his voice as he screamed violently and yelled incoherent curse words. Cursing his shit of a father. His asshole and hellish brothers. School. Everything that made him miserable and made him the way he is today. He cursed the universe. His screams strained and thunderous. His pained and tired screams shattered the non existent bottle. He screamed into the scene, the sun rising over the distant mountains, trees and the lake. It casted a golden pink and blue glow over them. It was beautiful. He finished screaming when he couldn't anymore, his throat giving out.** _

_**He was panting, a relieved look on his face that wasn't supposed to be this tired at such a young age. He was trembling as Puffy opened her arms yet again and he graciously accepted, falling into her embrace and laughed. He felt fucking amazing. Euphoria and adrenaline rushing through his entire body. A breathless smile on his face. Around him, there were whoops and words of encouragement, causing him to smile once more.** _

_This was his family now, no one was taking him from them and certainly not Philza Soot_.


	2. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically. Tommy meet Dream and friends. Dream adopts gremlin. Basically. Background time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna probably be the end of next week hopefully. Also thank you so much on the support on the last chapter! This one was kinda rushed so sorry about that, I'll make the next one longer!

**Chapter Two**

_ Creation _

Tommy could remember the day he met the Wistaken siblings. He couldn't remember his homework for the day, what Tubbo said only seconds ago yet he could remember every single little detail from that day. It was during the summer, the year he had just finished 8th grade and was going to attend the highschool his older brothers attended.

Tommy made up his mind that he had a love/hate relationship with summer. He loved that the season allowed him to go into the lake, stay up late and stick his face in the A.C that cooled down his room. No school and being able to go out and eat cold treats. Spending more time with his mother and being able to go on vacations with her. He hated the scorching hot weather, getting sunburnt on some occasions, Dad forcing him to tag along on trips to the beach, being stuck with his brothers but at least Sally came over. Sally was one of his favorite people in the world. He hated the bugs that pestered him and gave him bites that he couldn't stop scratching. Being alone.

He had asked Phil if he could borrow money so he could go down the corner to buy himself shit. Thankfully the older blonde agreed and told him to bring back some eggs since they were running out.

Stuffing the $30 dollars he was given, in the pockets of his thin and worn out gray pants he wore that was only being held up by a brown belt. The hot wind brushed through his messy and tangled blonde hair that he didn't brush that day. He cringed at how hot it was but reminded himself that if he ran he could get inside of the store that had an air conditioner that somehow worked after all these years.

  
  


So he did and he was sweating already despite being outside for less than 10 minutes. He wasted no time, rushing into the small store, the air conditioner picking at his hot skin. Relief washed over him, smiling a bit now. He could hear some lame and shit music being played at the check out from a stereo and loud chattering from one of the aisles. He nodded at the owner who waved. Tommy scoffed when he overheard a group of kids that sounded to be around his age, arguing. He wouldn't admit it but he was jealous. He wanted his own group of friends to hang around with. Something he can call his own and they would call him theirs.

  
  


He glanced at the side to see a tall boy accompanied by 3 more boys and a shorter girl. One had sun blonde hair, freckles everywhere just like the girl but her hair was dyed a bright blue and green on the ends. The blonde had his arms wrapped around a brunette boy with a pair of checkered sunglasses with chains dangling from them and a freakishly tall boy with his hair evenly dyed a platinum blonde and black. Taller than Tommy. And Tommy was around 6'1 and heading into his freshmen years. That was fucking impressive.

  
  


He could've sworn he heard more people but he shrugged it off as he reached into the freezer, grabbing a carton of eggs. Then he heard yelling again, instinctively flinching and a heavy force collided with him. His breath was taken away when he hit the floor and a cringe worthy sound of the cracking of eggs. "Sapnap, what the hell!" One of the boys scolded, it was the blonde boy, glaring at a new boy who was sprawled next to Tommy. He had black hair with a bandana underneath it. He seemed to be cool if it weren't for the fact this asshole knocked into him. 

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry." The raven haired boy apologized profusely with a crooked grin on his face but despite that he seemed to be sorry. He got up from the floor, offering a hand to the younger blonde. He could see various rings adorning the boy's fingers but two stood out, the one golden ring on each of his ring fingers. Odd.

Tommy took his hand, staring at the now destroyed carton of eggs that laid pathetically on the store floor which he had just gotten up from.

_ Dad's gonna be upset . . .  _ Tommy thought to himself, beginning to frown. "Sorry for my friend. He's an asshole." The blonde piped up, his hand on the nape of his neck, obviously nervous in the awkward situation. The bandana boy who he deemed to be 'Sapnap' made a sort of offended noise. "Nice going Sap." The brunette scoffed, walking past the mess and punched the boy's shoulder. "We're really sorry about that man, we'll pay for it." The older blonde offered. "You don't- oh. There he goes." Tommy began but got quiet once the boy grabbed the carton of eggs and a new one, heading to the cash register. 

"Yeah he does that. I'm Drista. This is my brother Ranboo." The female sighed and introduced herself, holding her hand out for him to shake and gestured to the much taller boy. Oh what the fuck. He looked hesitant at first, confused why they were introducing themselves. After a pause he shook her hand "Tommy." He introduced himself finally. Ranboo was the one avoiding eye contact, looking away and at his shoes. Meanwhile Drista stood proudly in her short glory.

It seemed to be obvious who was the tougher one here and who was the shy one. "What kinda shit name is Ranboob?" He finally said causing Drista to snort. "It's  _ Ranboo _ not Ranboob." The boy with half dyed hair muttered, frowning. "Right. Sorry mate. But honestly have you ever been called boob before?" Tommy asked and she piped up "Yeah he has!" And this made Ranboo more embarrassed "Drista!" He complained.

"My brother Dream was the one who's paying for your eggs right now. Sapnap is the one one who crashed into you. He's a nice guy but can be a huge asshole. George is-" Drista started pointing them out and Tommy cut her off. He made a connection, Wilbur's told him about them. The Wistaken children. Wilbur didn't like Dream. Something about his friend Fundy and him and George. He hated George. Fuck Wilbur's opinion. "I know who George is. He's the popular bloke that Wilbur doesn't like." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. She blinked in surprise "Wilbur?" She asked him. "My brother." He answered her and Ranboo made a gasp of realization "Ohh, you're one of the Soot boys!" Other people would've been proud to be called a Soot. Desperate to have their last names as Soot whether that be by marriage or adoption. Everyone wanted some way into the picture perfect family.

Tommy however wasn't like other people. He  _ hated  _ being called a Soot. No, his last name was Watson, his mothers maiden name. He made a face. "I'm not a Soot. I'm a Watson." He said with a hostile tone. "But they're your family?" He asked but corrected himself after seeing his face "Right sorry, forget what I said." He said timidly. "It's fine big man. Don't ever do that again. Speaking of big, do you take steroids or some shit?" He asked, inspecting him.

"What?! No. I don't do drugs." He panicked, nervously rubbing his fingers against his knuckles out of habit. "Sure? Because I know a guy-" He began with a grin on his face. He seemed to be comfortable around them. "No!" He pleaded, eyes wide. Tommy grinned even more but had flinched yet again when he felt a tap on his shoulder and the sound of a crinkly plastic bag. "Whoa, I just came here to hand you your eggs, man." A familiar voice said. Sapnap. He was always good at identifying voices, handwriting, footsteps and even knocks. He's used the skill to his advantage many times.

A black plastic bag came into view as it weighed down his hands. "Oh. Thanks mate.." He muttered. "Not a problem. If anything it's my fault." Sapnap said sheepishly. "You're good. For now." He said and paused when he saw the relieved look that turned into a look of regret, cackling at the boy's expression. "I'm Tommy. Drista already told me all of your names. Shit name, Sapna. Unlike mine." He said, gesturing to himself proudly. "Well  _ Tommy _ have we made it up to you yet? I still feel like a bitch for crashing into you." "Because you are one." 

  
  


"If anything and if you're not doing anything today, you can hang out with us." Dream suggested "It'll be fun." He added. He mused to himself, his brows furrowing like they always did when he was lost in thought or thinking of something. I don't have anything to do today. It's not like I have friends either. Sally might not even come over today… you know what- "Sure. Why not." The blue eyed boy shrugged.

"You'll have to meet Tubbo if you haven't yet." Ranboo said as if it were a necessity. Tommy has seen Tubbo once. They were all in different classes throughout the years but he could remember the specific brunette boy. Niki came over one time with a little Tubbo hiding behind her. He was too shy for Tommy's liking but he was also nervous and didn't do much in an attempt to know the boy. They were around 8. Wilbur said once that he wished Tubbo was his brother and if that didn't hurt well the fact Techno nodded in agreement did. He couldn't tell if they were joking or not but it still hurt his feelings.

Being replaced by a boy you don't even know that well?

"Haven't met him. Seen him around though." He shrugged again. "Well you can't say anything bad about bees or else he'll murder you on the spot or pull out a presentation." George laughed and Tommy couldn't help but notice Drista eyeing the store owner who seemed to be distracted at the moment and reached her hand over to a small bag of various flavored Dum Dums. She then swiftly put them in her forest green tote bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"What-" He began to question but she shushed him. "Come on, let's go." She simply said and the other agreed with her. "Come on,  _ child. _ " Drista taunted him and once again the sun and hot humid hair enveloped them. They groaned and cringed meanwhile Sapnap who smiled and stretched "Weather's nice isn't it?" He asked them with a smirk. "You're fucking weird mate." Tommy said in a disgusted yet horrified voice.

"You get used to it." Dream said patting his back solemnly. "Say that as if it's a bad thing!" The raven haired boy complained. "Because it is." George answered him with a smirk of his own. "Gogy." He whined, crossing his arms. "That's rude." Ranboo commented and Sapnap perked up at this until he added "But it's true, you have to admit." This caused the boy to make his face scrunched up. "Want one?" Drista asked, offering the bag of Dum Dums she had just stolen. "Oh, uh, sure." Tommy's response made her smile. "Why'd you steal them? Couldn't you have paid?" He asked as he pulled out four lollipops. A purple, two greens and a black cherry one.

"Just didn't feel like paying." She shrugged and this baffled him. People do that? Just because they don't feel like it? What the hell. Instead of speaking his mind, Tommy simply said "Oh." As if understanding her reasoning. He didn't. Not one lick. "Not illegal if you don't get caught." Dream mused, ruffling his sister's hair. Tommy felt jealous of their relationship. Wilbur never did that with him. He only did that with Fundy. Techno would rather die than show his little brother physical affection. He didn't have any sort of attention from his dad, Heavens forbid.

"Want to come over to our house? We were planning on playing games and shit." Dream smiled softly. "Oh…" Phil wouldn't mind. He didn't really care where Tommy went, seeing as he barely interacted with his son. "Sure!" They could see his braces when he grinned. He expected them to make fun of him for it like Wilbur and Techno and some of their friends would but instead they didn't even point them out.

"Let's go then." Ranboo announced and so they did. They walked at a steady pace with Dream leading the way, the small group getting to know the blue eyed boy. They found him to be amusing and an overall pleasure to be around. Even George liked the boy's presence as he laughed at one of the inappropriate jokes he made, wiping his tears. Drista made a mental note to share more of her Dum Dums with him later and she rarely let anyone eat her candies with her other than a small handful of people, instantly claiming him to be part of the freshman group. Ranboo found himself smiling at the little jabs and snarky remarks he made and he was even more impressed by how comfortable and adjusted Tommy was able to be.

Sapnap thought he had the best dirty jokes to tell, reminding himself of some he would steal from him and Dream seemed to be calm, enjoying the moment. He liked the boy's presence too, he wanted to introduce him to the rest of their friend group. He knew Tubbo would absolutely love him and they would click well. It was a gut feeling.

  
  


They finally stopped at one of the big houses in those fancy neighborhoods. It was nicer than the one Tommy lived in. The Wistaken's lived here? It couldn't have been much of a surprise, seeing as their dad worked at his own company that was rapidly growing, their mother being a designer of sorts and traveling. The fence painted a shade of gold, with what seemed to be cracked stone walls.

The house itself was painted beige and a ceramic fountain out on the front yard with an angel on top of it. It didn't seem that welcoming. Tommy didn't know at the time that he would be visiting a lot more in the future for various reasons but mostly to hang out.

Tommy managed to hide his shock as Dream opened the gate, the heavy gold painted gate whining as it swung open. He cringed at the nasty sound it made. It hurt his ears. Noises like heavy chains or metal creaking hurt his ears, giving him a headache that usually resulted in him crying in a panic. But that seemed to be normal, at least to him. He never really asked anyone and he assumed everyone went through it too.

"We're home! We also brought a friend!" Drista yelled and Tommy felt a sort of fluttering fuzzy feeling in his chest when he heard the word  _ friend _ . No one's ever called him that without sarcasm. But this seemed to be different. It felt wonderful being called a friend. If he looked back at the moment in the future it would've been sad at how this was one of his happiest moments in life but he would still cherish the feeling.

Another brunette poked his head out from the hallways. Tubbo. "Oh hi! Welcome back. Did you get my chips?" He asked his brother who nodded. Then he noticed the new person in the party. "You're Tommy correct?" He asked, speaking at a rapid pace. "Well it's still nice to meet you. I'm Tubbo, you probably already knew that." The boy continued to ramble on, holding his hand out to shake it just like Drista did. Tommy glanced at him and then his hand and him again before he finally shaked it, with a confident grin on his face "Nice to meet you Tubbo." Tubbo grinned back at him, very happy at his reply.

Ever since then it was a blur. He had so much fun that day, laughing, playing Mario Kart, claiming Tubbo to be his best friend, making fun of Dream and his tea kettle laugh, Ranboo hitting Dream with the controller, Sapnap nearly setting the bathroom on fire and Drista stabbing someone with a lollipop and George with his snarky commentary.

It made up for the fact that he had forgotten to text Phil that he was hanging out with some new friends and surprisingly upset and worried when he got home. He had noticed he was gone? He does care then! Tommy made the conclusion and seemed to be happier by it. He left the carton of eggs on the counter after his father scolded him for being gone for so long.

Tommy went to his room to text his new friends who he exchanged numbers with and added him to a group chat of their entire friend group that he could soon call his own and continued to get along with the rest of them. He had a smile on his face, lying down on his bed, the A.C on full blast and his tired body being hugged by the soft mattress. He read a joke that Ranboo had sent in the chat and snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

He heard a sharp knock that he could tell was Wilbur and someone clearing their throat. Definitely Wilbur. Tommy sat up, rather annoyed now, staring at the tall boy with messy brown locks that were tied back. "What's got you in a cheery mood? Finally convinced mom into letting you stay with her for the rest of the summer?" He teased, a smug look on his face and his arms crossed as he leaned against his doorway. 

Tommy glared at him "If you must fucking know,  _ Wilbur _ , that it's interesting than your shit ass life, I made some friends." He answered his brother who had a genuinely surprised look on his face. "No fucking way. I don't believe it, let me see-!" He began but Tommy rushed to get up and slam his door closed, causing Phil to yell at him from downstairs, locking it. "Bullshit Theseus!" Wilbur yelled and Tommy could hear the smile in his mocking and annoying voice.

Wilbur told Techno and proceeded to tell the rest of their own group of friends who then tried to figure out who the new friends of Tommy were and some of them made fun of him, Jack Manifold even said that he was probably lying. It was terrible at home but finally the autumn rolled around after the scorching hot summer.

He would miss it when he would go to the lake with his friends, jumping in. Eating ice cream until you got a brain freeze in front of the Baskin Robbins. Raiding the 7/11 at ungodly hours. Water balloon and gun fights. The late night deep and emotional talks while sitting under the stars and offering support. The car rides they would go on, around town and eat fast food. Going to the movie theater and the arcade whenever they wanted to. But that doesn't mean it wasn't going to happen again and some of those would still continue.

It was time to go back to school and Tommy could see his friends even more. Friends! It was a wonderful word that rolled off his tongue. His brothers and their own couldn't even figure out who's his were. It was amusing but it was beginning to bring him down when Jack called him a liar.

The soft and cold air of the season tickled the brothers' faces as they walked into the gates of Hell. Also known as high school. "Where are your 'friends' Tommy." Techno asked, putting quotations on friends when he looked at his little brother. "They're real you fucking pig." Tommy hissed and this caused Wilbur to laugh, clutching his sides. "Yeah right-" "Tommy!" A familiar voice broke through and Tommy looked at the direction along with his brothers, relief washing over him. It was Tubbo!

"Isn't that-" "Dreams youngest brother. Yeah it is." Techno finished Wilbur's quiet sentence as Tommy left his brother's side, rushing to Tubbo and crashing into a hug, laughing when they flopped onto the ground. Then more people came. They didn't actually think Tommy had made friends during the summer. But the fact that Dream Wistaken and his little mob were friends with their little brother made them enraged.

Dream ruffled Tommy's hair as the rest of them greeted the boy with hello's and hugs. They all had fond looks on their faces, caring for their boy and they cared for each other. Like they were family. "I can't believe it. We told him not to hang out with them. He knows that we hate them." Wilbur's words seethed through his teeth, venom dripping from them. "It's Tommy. He never listens." Techno answered simply, his usual monotone and emotionless voice now strained a bit, suppressing his anger.

It's not like Tommy didn't notice his brother's glares towards him and his friends. Their words against them. Suck it up. He couldn't care less what his brother's thoughts were. His never mattered to them so why should he take their opinions into consideration?

It's time for them to taste their own medicine but for now he just wanted one of those cherry flavored Dum Dums that Drista kept in her bag. That was his favorite flavor. He could add another thing to the list of why he loves summer. He met his friends that he wouldn't trade the world for.

He knew he could survive high school. He had friends and the fact that George was the Queen Bee of the school would make it easier too.

He wasn't alone anymore, he had shoulders to lean on. People to cry to. To laugh with. To argue with. To be himself around.

And that was enough for him to live his life now. He was complete but his story wasn't. Everything isn't perfect but it damn, this nearly is for him.


	3. Not a chapter. But head canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but head canons/lil facts!

**Still working on the next chapter which is gonna be about big brother Wilbur and Tommy so 👀**

**But for now here are some headcanons I have for my little story! Enjoy while I work on the next chapter**

-Purpled, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy wanted to give Drista friendship necklaces, so one day they were at a flea market and saw the disc, bee, sword and notebook necklaces and gave it to her on her birthday!

-Tommy would sleep over at Dream's or Sam's when he got into a nasty fight with his family.

-Puffy for some odd reason, has an entire fridge outside filled with ice cream and at this point it's an addiction.

-Once upon a time, Wilbur and Techno were good brothers once and read stories to Tommy, consisting of Greek tales, Norse and even Egyptian ones.

-Tommy makes kandi. Taught the others how to make some for Tubbo's birthday. That's how he got the bracelets I talked about in chapter one. They had to make the charms from those bead things on commercials. Tubbo fucking loves them and cried when he was gifted them.

-Karnapity own matching sweaters.

-Techno and Wilbur's story telling resulted in Tommy engraving these stories in his head and would do a dramatic telling of them to his friends while they hung out in the woods and under the stars

-Sapnap has promise rings from Karl and Quackity and they also have their own, hence the golden rings Tommy saw in the last chapter.

-Sam made Tommy a Tom Nook stuffie or as Tommy calls his plushie "Sam Nook" because of the mask on the stuffed animal. 

-Sally (Who will make an appearance in a few chapters hopefully) helps Techno dye his hair.

-Sally is captain of the girls swim team.

-Ok George time! George is the Queen Bee of the school and ruined Fundy's love life by stealing his boyfriend. Dream.

-Dream has semi long hair that his siblings LOVE to braid

-Eret lets Drista paint her nails. He loves it.

-Kristen is a wonderful mom to Tommy. She spoils the boy rotten when he's with her.

-However with the twins. Not so much.

-Wilbur and Techno started being little petty assholes after their parents split. Jealous of the attention their mom gave Tommy.

-Philza is trying. He really is. Homie is under too much pressure.

-Karl introduced Tommy to energy drinks. He has never been the same

-Sapnap has an inside joke with Tommy that if one of them bump into each other they go "I coulda dropped my fucking eggs!"

-Quackity is a fucking god at cooking. Especially Mexican dishes and his parents actually own a stand where they sell elotes, raspados, etc. And his mom also does dance classes. So it turns into a war whenever he brings food, everyone wanting a taste of his cooking.

-Everyone has a bet going on Ponk and Sam about when they're gonna start dating or if they already are dating.

-Sam, Punz and Purpled are brothers.

-Whenever Tommy slept over, he'd see Purpled on the kitchen counter like "Lmao yo, you want a Red Bull with some coffee?" At fucking insane hours.

-Bad has an entire space on his bedroom wall dedicated to his friends. Polaroids, photos and paintings by them given to him hanging up there with fairy lights, gifts on the desk underneath it.

-Skeppy's parents sell rings and jewelry and for everyone's birthday, he gets them a little expensive gift because tell me otherwise.

-Michael might make an appearance. Maybe as the youngest Wistaken? Who knows, lmao.

-Niki and Puffy also have promise rings! They joke that they're engagement rings.

-Fundy HATES George. Hates him. Homewrecker destroyed his relationship.

-But now Fundy has an attraction to either Eret or 5up. 👀

-Speaking of attraction and homewreckers, want to give a little heads up about Friend the Sheep.

-Basically. Don't get attached to Wilbur and Sally's relationship.

-Friend is a relative of George. That's. All I have to say.

-George has an older sister who taught him everything he knows about power, being a Queen Bee, everything.

-He passed her expectations. He's greater than she ever was.

-Also he uses the fact that he has Dream wrapped around his finger, to his advantage. But he seriously loves him more than anything.

-Phil has tattoos that he used to let his kids color in when they were younger.

-Tommy has been wanting to dye his hair brown but doesn't wanna look like Wilbur but he wants to look like his mom.

-Ranboo was almost taken under Techno's wing.

-Ranboo and Drista are very flexible actually. George taught the younger Wistaken kids how to do cartwheels, backflips and shit.

-Tommys friend group has this thing going on. Where they have these "gambles" on Friday with Uno or Loteria (Thank Quackity) and it's absolutely chaotic.

-Tommy had a whole shopping spree because of the fashionistas of the group who claimed "he dressed homeless"

-Sapnap has done weed before and promises the freshman that they could do it next year with him

-Tommy went to a party once and the rest of the Freshmen hanged out with him in the bathroom and the backyard.

-Sam, Puffy or Bad constantly have to do "Gamers. Sound off." After a party. The youngest ones just watch their siblings have a terrible hangover

-THE YOUNGEST OF THE GROUP HAVE A BLACKMAIL FOLDER ON EVERYONE. GEORGE KNOWS. NO ONE ELSE DOES.

-Ranboo has a collection of jars, bottles and glass boxes.

-Karl has a gun made out of monster cans.

-Drista has a crown made out of Dum Dums wrappers

-Tubbo has so much jewelry. Made out of bottle caps.

-Tommy has a HUGE collection of kandi.

-Wilbur in front of teacher's is an angel. Sketchy reputation amongst students because hes best friends with Schlatt and Minx.

-Sneaks back in, high as fuck when he hangs out with them.

-Dream constantly checks up on everyone throughout the school day. He also brings pain killers and medicine and shit if anyones sick or one of the girls are on their days.

I'll probably do more of these in between chapters! Let me know if you guys want more :))


End file.
